With networks, the elements in the network generally have a unique network address for the purpose of exchanging data, by means of which it is possible to exchange data selectively. This situation enables the elements in the network, for example switches, computers, etc., to make themselves known by sending their network address to all the other elements in the network. Until now it has only been possible to determine the topology of such a network manually, i.e. by a person and/or by calling on the assistance of very time-consuming iterative methods.